phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fae the biggest fan123/Third favourite song
top 10 for season 3 1. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 2. Set the Record Straight 3. Moaning 4. Just the Two of Us 5. Run, Candace, Run 6. Give Up 7. Mission 8. Ballad of Badbeard 9. F-Games 10. A-G-L-E-T 11. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 12. Gotta Make Summer Last 13. Yippi Ki Yi Yay! 14. The Shark of Danville Harbor 15. Moon Farm 16. Buildin' A Supercomputer 17. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 18. Livin' In a Funhouse 19. Dance, Baby! 20. Aerial Area Rug 21. With A Dart 22. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 23. Meatloaf 24. Blueprints 25. Gotta Make Summer Last 26. Snacks 27. Sunshine and Bubble Gum 28. A Real Boy 29. Yodel Odel Obey Me 30. Mobile Mammal 31. Little Bit of Home on The Road 32. Everything's Better With Perry 33. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 34. Mysterious Force 35. He's Doof 36. Brand New Best Friend 37. Victory Gum 38. Summer (Where Do We Begin?) 39. I Walk Away 40. Baljeet Explanation 41. Brand New Reality 42. Robot Riot 43. Takin' Care of Things 44. Kick It Up A Notch 45. Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls 46. Go, Go, Phineas 47. Bust is In The Bag 48. Tour de Ferb 49. Skiddley Whiffers 50. Lady Song 51. Football X-7 52. Nostrils On The Bus 53. Evil Tonight 54. Ballad of Klimpaloon 55. Were-Cow 56. Vampire Song 57. Breaking Out 58. Frenemies 59. Ferb Latin 60. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow 61. Good King Wenceslas 62. We Wish You A Merry Christmas 63. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 64. Zubada 65. Way of the Platypus 66. Questing Song 67. Epic Monster Battle 68. Don't Look Down 69. Perry In A Fez 70. Deep Into Your Mind 71. Ants 72. Cheesetopia 73. Perry's Hat 74. Perrytronic 75. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 76. Spend Half A Day 77. Hail Doofania! 78. Lies 79. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 80. Free 81. Big Honkin' Hole In My Heart 82. I'm Handsome 83. Druselstein Driving Test Waltz 84. He's Mitch 85. To War 86. The Ballads of Paul 87. City Of Love 88. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 89. Runnin' from Love 90. We Are the Moms 91. Big Brain 92. Great To Be A Baby 93. S'Fall 94. Horse In A Bookcase 95. Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition 96. Jetpack Volleyball 97. Monogram Box Song 98. Non Reaction Song 99. Won't Keep Us Apart 100. Danville Swap Meet 101. Major Monogram Theme Song 102. My Undead Mummy 103. Perry the Platypus 104. A Platypus Fight 105. Suitty-Up Booty-Up 106. Weaponry 107. On The Savannah 108. Izzy Got the Frizzies 109. Highly Unconventional Vehicle 110. Evil For Extra Credit 111. Livin' with Monkeys 112. On The Savannah 113. That's the Norm 114. Ducky MoMo Theme Song 115. Whalemingo 116. Double Dutch 117. Be A Squirrel 118. Heck of the Day 119. Evil Tonight 120. Couldn't Kick My Way Right Into Her Heart 121. Not So Bad A Dad 122. Happy Evil Love Song 123. My Nemesis 124. Let's Go Digital 125. What Is This Thing? Category:Inactive blogs